Waiting for Love
by SonicBlueBlur
Summary: Serena has trouble falling asleep and decides to go for a walk. Ash joins her and they start chatting. Pretty normal, right? Well, that's until a certain someone decides to act bolder. My first story. Amourshipping (or AASL), don't like it, don't read it.


**Well, hello guys! Welcome to my first story! And despite what the title suggests, it's not a songfic, just a story with the title of a song. And it's not from Sonic the Hedgehog, despite my nickname… well enough of that already.**

 **This story is an Amourshipping One-Shot that I suddenly came up with. Actually, in the past I've been a HUGE Advanceshipping fan, and I half-expected to dislike Serena when XY Series started. But to my own surprise, Ash and Serena have become my favorite couple. I kind of feel bad for May, but I'm not a guy who supports more than one shipping involving the same character.**

 **Well, that said, let's get to the story. Did I forget something? Oh, yeah, the usual disclaimer. I bet you already know, but just in case, I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

It was a calm, beautiful night in the woods of the Kalos region, where our four heroes had set up their campsite. It was near midnight, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, except for a certain honey-haired girl who couldn't bring herself to sleep, all thanks to her mind being filled with thoughts of her childhood friend and secret crush, Ash Ketchum.

At a certain point, Serena just gave up on trying to sleep and decided to go for a walk. Slowly, she got herself out of the tent she shared with Bonnie, making sure she didn't wake the little girl. Once outside, she began walking, she didn't care where to. After a while, she found an opening with a lake in the center. The water shone due to the moonlight above it, it sure was a wonderful sight.

Serena approached the place and laid down on the grass, watching the stars, which covered the sky since there was no cloud to be seen. The scenery before her was so relaxing. She was about to close her eyes when she heard noises from near bushes. She immediately stood up and turned around, looking for the source of that sound.

\- W-who's there? - She got out

\- Huh? Serena? Is that you? - She knew that voice instantly

Serena sighted in relief. - Ash! You scared me to death!

\- Oh, I'm really sorry, Serena, I didn't mean to… - Ash replied while scratching the back of this head. - But anyway, what are you doing here?

\- Well… you see, I couldn't sleep, because I… uh… had a nightmare - Of course Serena wouldn't tell him the real reason behind her sleeplessness.

\- I see, do you wanna share it?

\- I'd rather not talk about it.

\- Alright, then. Would you like some company?

\- Yes! I'd love it if you'd be with me tonight! - Serena couldn't believe what she just said and blushed madly. Luckily it was dark and Ash didn't notice.

\- Sure… - Ash said, and he sat by her side.

They just stayed there in a comfortable silence, watching the stars and enjoying the landscape in front of them. Suddenly, Serena broke the silence.

\- It looks beautiful, doesn't it?

\- It sure does - Ash nodded in agreement - _'But not as beautiful as you'_ \- he thought. - _'What did I just thought? And where did it come from?'_ \- he looked over to Serena. - _'Not that it's not true, she is absolutely gorgeous, especially since that day she cut her hair and changed her outfit. And she even used the ribbon I gave her. That's a nice gesture from her, I'll always appreciate that. I've known lots of people, but Serena is somehow special. I could be at the edge of misery and just seeing her smile would make my day. Why am I thinking all of this, and why can't I take my eyes away from her?'_

\- … hey, Ash? You there? - Serena waved her hand and snapped her fingers just in front of his face.

\- Wha? Did you say something? - Ash snapped out

\- No, but you were totally absent.

\- Ash blushed a little - Well, I guess I kinda zoomed out

\- Kinda? You were like, hundred miles away - Serena smiled - What were you thinking, anyway?

Ash was shocked - _'Should I tell her that I was staring at her and thinking how beautiful she was? I don't want to lie to her… but how will she take it? I guess I could just tell her half the truth…'_

\- Well… - Ash began. - I was just thinking of my journey here in Kalos so far, and all the good things I shared with you guys, especially with you, Serena. Asking you to travel with us has been the greatest decision I made in my life. Since that battle with Viola in Santalune City, which I would've never won if you didn't show up. You've helped me more than you even know, Serena, and I thank you for that.

\- Oh, Ash. It was nothing, really, that's what friends are for - She answered with a big smile.

\- Ash could've sworn his face just melted watching her smile like that. He couldn't take it anymore, they were alone, so he casually told her. - You know, Serena? You look really cute when you smile.

That was probably the last thing Serena expected him to say, she was caught off guard - Oh… you… think so? - She blushed.

\- Totally, and even more when you blush like that. - He smiled at her.

At that moment, if Pikachu were to appear, he would've eaten Serena, since he would've mistaken her for a giant bottle of ketchup. - Th-thank y-you - She whispered. - _'Did Ash really just compliment me, TWICE? Could it be…? Maybe he… likes me back?'_ \- After calming herself down, she took a deep breath and looked at his eyes. - Ash, I have a question for you, and I want you to tell me the truth. - She paused, he just nodded. - Ash, do you… like me?

\- Of course I do! You're my friend! Why wouldn't I? - Ash replied like it was the most usual thing in the world.

\- _'That's just the Ash I know and love, everybody!'_ \- Serena sweatdropped - No, Ash, that's not what I'm talking about. - She thought for a moment. - Okay, how about this? Do you think I'm pretty?

Ash looked at her, processing what she just said to him, and then, realization hit him harder than an Iron Tail attack from Steelix landing in the center of his face. He smiled and spoke from his heart. - No, Serena, I don't think you're _pretty_. I think you're the most beautiful being my eyes ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Serena's eyes were covered in tears. They weren't tears of hurt and sorrow, but tears of happiness, the same happiness that overcame all her body the moment Ash stopped talking. Without thinking, she hugged Ash like her life depended on it. - Ash… that's… the sweetest thing… anyone's ever told me! - She said between sobs. - D-did you… really mean it?

Ash wiped her tears, put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sapphire eyes. - Serena, you can be sure that I meant every single word I said, never forget that.

\- You have my word that I'll never forget this moment, Ash. - Serena told him, looking straight into his auburn eyes. - _'Could this day get any better?'_

\- Okay… But, just to make sure… - And before Serena could react, Ash planted his lips on hers in a soft, warm kiss. Serena was surprised by his actions, but soon she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, forgetting about everything except for Ash and herself, and the bond they just created. After a while that lasted maybe half a minute, but for them it felt like an eternity, the lack of air made them separate, neither of them wanting to do so.

Ash spoke up. - Serena, remember our promise back in Reflection Cave? - She nodded. - We promised to always travel together. Now I ask you… please, promise me that we'll always _be_ together.

Serena gasped. - Are you saying what I think you're saying?

\- Serena, will you be my girlfriend?

\- YEEEEEEESSS! Yes! Yes! Yes! and a million times YES! - Serena couldn't believe her own ears. - _'Oh my Gosh! This is not true! I'm just dreaming! He just said I'm beautiful, KISSED me and asked me to be his girlfriend! It's way too much to be true…'_

\- Sorry, Serena, I think I didn't hear you - Ash joked, earning a glare from Serena.

\- Oh, just shut it! - She replied. - To think that just a moment ago I thought this day couldn't get any better. - She sighted. - I have never been so wrong in all my life...

Didn't I hear that one before somewhere? - Ash smiled.

Umm, maybe, but who cares about that? - Serena replied. Then she approached Ash and whispered in his ear, which sent shivers through his spine - In fact, right know, who cares about ANYTHING?

\- I do care about something, Serena.

\- And that is?

\- YOU…

Ash held Serena close to him, and the new couple fell asleep together, right there, right then, in each other's arms.

And that's how Serena got what she always wanted, that is, of course, stealing Ash's heart. Because for nine years now, since that Summer Camp in Kanto Region, she's always been…

 _'_ _Waiting for Love'._

* * *

 **That's all, folks! Yes, that Looney Tunes line. I love quotes and references, in case anyone didn't notice. In fact, there are THREE references in the story. Ash noticed one, but did you? I wanna know! Tell me in the reviews! Some hints: the ones that Ash didn't noticed are both titles of songs. One is near the middle of the story, and the other… it's way more difficult, I'll tell you the location, but not the answer: it's just before Ash tells Serena how beautiful she is. Id' be gladly surprised if someone got that one, because I took it from something I just love!**

 **So anyway, this has been my first story. After so much time reading fics here, I finally decided to make one of my own. Tell me how it was, please!**

 **Oh, and before I forget! I'm actually Spanish, so if you want to talk to me in Spanish, there's no problem. But English is the language I feel more comfortable writing in. Believe or not, but there are things that I can express in English but not in Spanish, because English has lots of puns and expressions that just DON'T work in Spanish, and you might have noticed that I like humor.**


End file.
